


I've Got a Hangover (whoa-oh)

by cielsdemon



Series: Ficlet Dump [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell has a hangover. Ronald doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got a Hangover (whoa-oh)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [excentricAnthropologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the lovely excentricanthropologist who was promised Grell x Ronald fic a million years ago. I'm SO sorry this is so late but I hope you enjoy it!

Grell wakes up sore, with a headache pounding behind her temples. Her entire body feels heavy and too hot and she groans as she kicks off the fabric covering her. Her knee connects with something soft and warm and it grunts, displeased. Grell cracks open an eye and finds a pale chest under her cheek, light hair dusted across smooth skin. "Oh, thank god," she mumbles, closing her eyes again. "It's just you." 

  
  
"Jus' me," is a low mutter, thick with sleep. "Who'd you think it was?" Ronald must not expect a response because he drops a heavy arm across Grell's shoulders and hauls her into his arms as he rolls onto his side. Her face is crushed against his chest and she squawks in indignation, one hand clutching Ronald's back. 

  
  
"Ugh, Ronnie," Grell complains, struggling weakly. Her head is still pounding. "You smell terrible."

   
  
Ronald makes a noise into her hair, something like a "shh", and nuzzles closer, forcing Grell's face dangerously close to his armpit. She digs her fingernails into his back, a wordless threat, and he stops trying to suffocate her. With a tiny shove, she manages to free her face from Ronald's chest and take deep breath of fresh air.

   
  
"Why do I sleep with you?" She tries to roll onto her back and escape, only to end up starfished on the bed with a sweaty, clinging junior covering half of her body. 

  
  
"'Cause I'm easy." Ronald presses his face into Grell's neck and twists his hips. He's hard against her thigh, and she sighs. 

  
  
"That you are." Her fingers sift through the ends of his hair and rub down his nape. Ronald lifts onto his elbows and presses in for a kiss that Grell avoids, nose wrinkled. "Not with morning breath, Ronald." 

  
"Aww, come on, Grellie." 

  
  
"Nope." 

  
  
Ronald kisses her cheek instead and finally looks at her with both eyes open. He looks far less hungover than she feels, and that infuriates her. "I know you drank more than I did," she says. "Why aren't you suffering?" 

  
  
Ronald shrugs slightly, amused. "Dunno. Guess I must have burned off the alcohol once we, ah, got busy." He lifts an eyebrow and grins. "Speaking of..." His hips shift again and this time Grell lifts her hips so he falls between them. He exhales a breath against her jaw and bucks forward with a small moan. 

  
"Hey, you aren't hard." Ronald stops rubbing against her and frowns, brows drawn together. "Okay?" 

  
  
Grell rubs the heel of her hand over her forehead, mussing her damp fringe. Her skin feels clammy. "Some of us experience hangovers, Ronald." Ronald frowns and rolls off of her, settling to the side with his legs crossed. 

  
  
"I can get you something. Crackers? I have crackers." He bounds off of the bed and hurries buck naked into the kitchen before she can protest. Grell smiles after him fondly and slowly sits upright. 

  
  
After some rustling, Ronald comes back to bed with a bowl full of crackers and a glass of water. "Here." He smiles and climbs back into the bed, legs folding under him. 

  
  
"Thank you." Grell plucks up a cracker and nibbles on the edge of it. She isn't really hungry, but the crackers might settle her stomach. She takes a sip of the water Ronald offers and then places it on the bedside table. Her shoulder leans into his when he scoots against her side. 

  
  
"So," he yawns, arm looping easily around Grell. "You sleep alright?" She bites into a second cracker, nods. 

  
  
"Besides the snoring," she replies, chewing. Ronald scoffs and snatches the other half of the cracker right out of her hand. 

  
  
"I do not snore." Grell looks up at him, lips upturned. "I don't! _You_ snore. And you drool." 

  
  
Grell gasps, palm connecting with Ronald's chest in a loud smack. "Bite your tongue, Ronald!" She brushes hair out of her face and sniffs haughtily. "A lady doesn't snore." 

  
  
Ronald snorts. "Right, okay. This lady does." Grell smacks him again, but laughs, headache fading. 

  
  
"Watch yourself, boy. I - mmph!" Ronald kisses her and his mouth tastes like orange juice. He must have gulped some while in the kitchen to appease her. She relaxes into the kiss, hand rising to rest on Ronald's stomach. 

  
  
When he finally pulls away, Grell's head is spinning for an entirely different reason. She smiles and lightly pecks Ronald's mouth. "Are you still feeling easy?" she asks, voice soft against his lips. Ronald grins, bright and eager. 

  
  
"Silly question," she laughs as Ronald practically tackles her backward, carelessly spilling crackers over the edge of the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr]() :)


End file.
